Currently, an ophthalmology diagnostic equipment can not only detect the eye function, but also investigate the lesions status of the cornea, the anterior chamber, the eye lens, the retina and the optic nerve through the cornea scan, the anterior chamber scan, the eye lens scan, the fundus tomography and structure analysis.
Anterior chamber is a room between the cornea and the iris. The anterior chamber is full of aqueous humour. The vascular permeability of the iris can be increased when the eye is injured, or blood accumulates at the anterior chamber because of the blood vessel ruptured and bleeding. Blood accumulated at the anterior chamber is referred to as post-injury anterior chamber bleeding. Generally speaking, post-injury anterior chamber bleeding most commonly results from contusion of eyeball. A small portion of post-injury anterior chamber bleeding result from intraocular tumor, neovascular glaucoma, etc. The pathogenesis can be determined by using anterior chamber mirror for examination. The optical disease can be detected and analyzed, if the an image of fundus can be provided by using fundus tomography and fundoscope, so that the doctor can anticipate the optical disease earlier and provide better estimation prior the treatment and exam the status of prognosis.
Before optic examination such as anterior chamber scan or fundus tomography, the head of a patient should be relied on a headrest as a lead action of optic tomography or fundus image detection, so that the head of the patient is relatively stable. Then, the doctor can find the find the eye tissue (such as anterior chamber) or image of fundus, and plan a path mode of the tomography for correlated examination of tomography and analysis manually.
However, the doctor needs to re-focus the eyes of different patient when examining different patient. Moreover, the doctor needs to adjust the system again, if the patient moves his head. It is inconvenient that the doctor should adjust the system again when re-examination, if the patient takes a break or moves his head during the lengthy examination.